1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter that is improved in strength includes a thinner wall portion to change the direction of explosion, if occurs. The present invention also relates to lighter that can increase the density of tobacco in the cigarette.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lighters contain highly volatile fuel and thus might explode when they are placed in a vehicle and exposed to the sun. This may cause damage to the vehicle and injury to people in or adjacent to the vehicle. A further drawback to conventional lighters is that they cannot be attached to a key ring or the like. Smokers often place a filter cigarette upside-down and tap the filter end of the filter cigarette on a desk surface to make the tobacco become denser, yet the filtering effect is not improved, as the density in the filter portion is not changed.